Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170416200211/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170610214741
"B-Breha...I-I'm sorry...I shouldn't have treated Anna coldly the way that I did -''-" ''"I shouldn't have been so...dishonest with her." Breha said as she admitted it, realizing how much she hated to be dishonest with Anna too. "We were both dishonest with her but we never should've shut Anna out. We were just trying to protect her but it never worked...." Elsa placed a hand on her younger sister's shoulder. "Shutting Anna out isn't a better protection at all anyway, is it?" Breha said with regret. "No, it's not. You and I were both worried about Anna...I think that's why anybody who knows any secrets did and said everything to turn Anna against us in order to get revenge on us, our parents and Grand Pabbie for what we did to her for past thirteen years ago. There's nobody else to blame but ourselves at all...." "Maybe we should be more honest with Anna no matter what, shouldn't we?" "Well hopefully, we won't have to keep anymore secrets from her...we're going to try to be more honest...with Anna." "Really?!" Breha said. "No take backs?" "Let's promise no more secrets no matter what. Let's try to be more honest with her...we're still going tell her the truth no matter what...You know, we've been keeping secrets from her long enough already, haven't we?!" "Yes, I know." "I know too, but...I don't know why most of the people think we're both in Anna's shadow at all just because we were forced to be isolate ourselves, but I can't believe they show nothing but favoritism towards us over Anna just because they think Anna overshadows us. Neither of us could bring ourselves to...to tell her why at all because we were too caught up in our own fearful cowardice." Elsa paused, staring at Breha. "...That's why we were dishonest with Anna instead of being straight with her. Wish our parents had given us permission to tell Anna the truth." "Me too. After anybody else told her all the secrets we've kept from her for past thirteen years ago, she didn't take it better at all so she took it very worse before she was turned against us by anybody else who does anything to be there for her in any case if neither of us nor our parents were always there for her. All Anna ever wants us to tell her why we shut out but we were too cowardly to ever do that, weren't we?" Elsa sadly nodded yes. "Our parents won't take it better if they heard anybody saying anything to turn Anna against us, our parents and Grand Pabbie...will they?" "...No." Elsa sighed sadly. Breha ran a hand through her light, silver blue hair and sighed. Just when she remembered the day she thought Anna was happy to see her and Elsa again but she was wrong so she remembered running into the new, different Anna who was nothing but full of rage and hatred much to hers and Elsa's heartbroken guilt... "We'll...be more honest with her from now on no matter what, won't we? We'll tell her the truth more from now on." "Thank you, Breha." The queen gave her a hug and kissed her forehead. "Now, I hate to leave you to your thoughts...but I have a feeling I'm about to be swamped with work." "Uh...that's alright!" Breha giggled. "You just...try and have fun with that. I'll think about the old times together with Anna. She still has a heart no matter what."